Journal of a predacon
by Carleah
Summary: What if the predacons weren't the bad guys, and they are innocent. What if they were kidnapped in a slave trade. From royalty, ot slave, to hero, this is huntress story
1. Escape

Journal of a predacon part one

Chapt. 1 Escape

Sirens blared behind me, and were closing in, my breath short in puffs of cold air bitter cold and sharp needles off of the pines poked into my feet. But I saw the cliff I was approaching as my legs grew longer metal replacing skin, wires replacing blood vessals and veins. My wings stretched to full length and with a final puff of breath I snapped my jaws shut, and launched off the cliff, carrying my prize.

"Were you successful?" He said in a warning tone.

"Yes"I swallowed hard" master.

"Good girl" he turned to starscream and snarled" see any animal can be trained" he pointed a finger at me"even her!"

I snarled a deep warning growl, warning megatron to watch his words.

"Give me the divice animal"he shouted!

I opened my serrated tail a clip smaller then a bee falling out. I stared at it wishing I didn't have to do this, but my family hung in the balance, I griped it carefully between my claws handing him the microchip. Our technology.

"Begone creature" he said, disgusted yet satisfied

"Wretched pain in my arse" I muttered, stalking to the sky roof.

Wind was my only friend, and I couldn't even enjoy it, with scouts always watching me, being new, and a leader, my spirit was hard to break they would say. It is true I guess in a way, but I was not some creature they could order around. I snorted with impatience.

"Watch it fleabag, don't try anything, or the chains will come out" starscream said with joy, as if he wanted to do that anyway.

Well I tried something, and the chains did come out.

I wacked starscream in the face with my tail, but chain nets flew pver my wings snapping the delicate frames, and sending me catipoting into the earth. Crap. It wasn't as bad as it could've been, I could've crashed into a populated city, but I crashed into a forest instead. Pine stuck In every joint I think I owned, but it was better then being with those . . . Disgusting bots. I tried to free my legs when I realized I was loosing locomotion in my back leg, the pressure wires had been cut, and I realized it was razor wire, I started to bite through the razor wire, see I have special teeth that adjust to all materials, letting me cut through anything, as if it were butter. Dragging my leg up a tree, while leaking heavy amounts of energon, dripping of my wings, and off my back leg, I had picked a primarily large tree because of my weight, the tree couldn't have bared my weight if I had picked my smaller of a tree. I shut down after that to conserve energon and to rest my reflexes, I have to get that chip back, the fate of earth depends on it


	2. Finding Sam

Chapter two:finding Sam

I woke upfront the sound of footsteps, to be accurate two, human, on male, one female. I snarled, it could be some of megatons pitiful human scouts, I jumped out of the tree, landing on top of a boy I remembered from a long time ago.

"Sam?!"I said shocked.

"Yes, huntress now get off of me!" He said chking, and yelling at the same time.

"Where's the rest of your team" I said getting a sneer plastered onto my face.

"Looking for the chip that you stole two days ago" he said, very angery

"I have my reasons Sam, and you of all people should know them"I said, growling in his face

"I know why you 'would' do it, but why did you do it" he said anger flooding his words

"I have to save my family, as much as you have to protect yours"I started to loose my temper, and yelled at him, making his yell look like a whisper

"Come back with us, you could use some help huntress, mean, what will a sky predacon do with no wings" he said putting his voice under control with difficulty.

"You should leave" I said defeated, my shoulder sinking.

"Why, when I found the queen jewel, you could save us" he said with hope

"They will be back soon to get me, they have a tracker on me, you have to go, and take her"I said pushing Sam away, and glancing at the girl" with you".

That's when I heard the breaking of trees of tree in the distance

"GO!" I screamed shoving them behind some bushes"don't move until I tell you"


	3. Gaurdian

Chapter three:guardian

"Huntress, I'll call bee" Sam said whispering

"No, they can hear your radio waves, just stay low"I growled

"Ahh, huntress, there you are, we've been looking for you"said starscream, holding a chain.

"I will not go without a fight, and if you think I would"I growled my eyes growing red"you don't know me at all"

"You will fight, yes" he said devilishly" but now with me, with him"he said gesturing innocently, then yanking out a bot.

"Ravage!" I screamed with emotion

"Hello . . . Sister" he snarled" maybe I'll finally beat you this time."

"Ravage . . "I said sidestepping blocking Sam.

"You may fool them huntress, but I have just as strong a sense of smell as you do" he said glancing at the bush, cackling" and there are two humans, that I need huntress" he laughed" you still want to save mom and dad well they're de-"that's when starscream hit him.

"You IDIOT!" He screamed" now she knows!"

"Climb on my back Sam, hurry"I whispered straining

"You don't have wings" he said

"Yeah, but i can still run can't I"I said

"How fast are we going this time?"he said grabbing my shoulder blade.

"As fast as possible without killing you two" I said completely serious

"You're kidding right?" He said

"Completly serious" I said

He gripped my back tightly, and the girl hopped onto my back

By the time they turned around from arguing, I was gone, until there was an explosion in front of us sending me falling to my knees, my passengers flying off. Ravage jumped out of the bush moments later, I was rising to my feet when I got body slammed

"Huntress, don't move and I'll just take the humans, and you can go free"his claws covered my face, shoving it into the dirt.

"I'm nothing without them"I whispered, looking at Sam, desperately trying to use my eyes, and tell them to run.

" well it was your choice" he said, bending his neck down and gripping my neck in his jaws.

I whipped around in his jaws my teeth on his jaws, clamping them shut"if you touch them, I will rip you limb from limb" I growled

He pulled away"go, before I change my mind, one day huntress, I will be the one who kills you, or you will kill me" he growled

"Well you should prepare to die" I fumed

"Get on Sam, Michaela" I growelded

They climbed aboard and I took off, hitting 150 mph in about 12 seconds"do you have a phone?" I called to Sam

"Yeah why"he asked confused

"Type in the GPS location of the autobot base, and hand it to me"I yelled.

He handed me his phone and I read through the contents of his phone"got it"I said tossing it to him.


	4. Unhappy welcome

Chapter four:unhappy welcome

The glinting of a yellow camaro off in the distance warned me I was going to be blamed. i skidded to a halt to wait, shifting my broken wings nervously. As the car came closer several more glints were closing in.

"God, today just isn't my day" I grumbled.

"What, why is tha- oh" he said, finally seeing the glints

I lay down on the dirt and let them climb off"well, Sam I better be going" I sighed

"Wait, you need medical attention, your gait was uneven, there's something wrong with you legs or-or something, you have to come with us!" He said exasperated

"Well I can't"I growled is frustration"you don't think I know what s wrong with me, and I'm microchipped like a dog, if I stay I'll endanger you all!" I screamed.

"C'mon ratchet can get the microchip our, and fix your wings and whatever's wrong with your legs" he said convincingly.

"If within five hours you don't get the microchip out, I'm leaving and-"I gulped"going back to hunting down the microchips"

" what are the microchips for?" Sam asked" Optimus only says its your species technology"

" it is our technology, not our species, ours, my family, it's a weapon" I said afraid of the last time we used it.

"What happened" he asked noticing the fear in my voice

"Well, we built the-the"I swallowed with difficulty"the Galvi-"

"Huntress, never speak that name" Optimus said to me

I noticed bee had his guns out, until Optimus said huntress. He looked at me, not really believing it was me.

"He yellow" I whispered

He looked at Optimus, then at me.

"Yes bumblebee, it is huntress" Optimus said

" yeah, I know, I look like shit" I said, smiling a wolffish smile

" yeah you do, what the hell happened, roll in some mud and fall out of a tree" jazz said mockingly

"Uh, sorry no, you are kinda right about the falling and the tree thing though, but I was acctually fighting for my life, and Sam, and michealas life as well" I said doubling jazzes size"shorty" I growled.

"You, animal" yelled ironhide swatting me away"you could have been the one who kidnapped Sam in the first place!"

" I did not!" I roared

" how would we know, you have killed people before huntress" he said, then sarcasticly" you would do anything for your family"

That's when I lost it and launched into the air, tearing up his arm, on contact, leaving deep rivets in his armor.

" ironhide, huntress" ratchet yelled"we have bigger problems!"

I looking into the sky, incoming was starscream

"We'll settle this later" I growled int his ear.


End file.
